DuckTales: Timechase!
''DuckTales: Timechase! ''is a miniseries of DuckTales. Synopsis When Dewey enters an alternate timeline where everything is different, he must find a way out. Meanwhile, the others are trying to find Dewey. Cast Main Cast *Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck - He is the only character to remain the same. When he was in the other world, he noticed the *Paget Brewster - Della Duck - She is the alternate Della Duck who takes Scrooge's place in order to keep the family tradition alive. She was never lost in space, but instead, Scrooge was the one who got lost in space. *Danny Pudi - Huey Duck - He is the alternate Huey Duck who is aloof and not smart but average. *Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck - He is the alternate Louie Duck who has changed into being a intern for Mark Beaks. *Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack - She is the alternate Webby Vanderquack who has never been a big fan of adventure and hates Donald due to his insanity and horror. *Toks Olagundoye - Bentina Beakley - She is the alternate Bentina Beakley who is a frightened figure instead of being a spy. It was due to her being a total coward. *Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack - He is the alternate Launchpad McQuack who hasn’t really changed except for being competent at his job. *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck - He is the alternate Donald Duck who went insane and turned into like the original Magica De Spell after Scrooge was struck by a lightning bolt and stranded in space. He was never a uncle, but a crazy maniac to the kids. *David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck - He is the alternate Scrooge McDuck who went "missing" after he was struck by a lightning bolt and stranded in space. He appears at the end of Alternatively Trapped!, where he heard the triplets voices and is unable to contact Earth. His (Alternate version) first quote at the end of Alternatively Trapped! is "Boys?". *Catherine Tate - Magica De Spell/Le Strange - She is the alternate Magica De Spell who has been working for Della due to her change of heart. She was never evil but was instead a friendly maid. Supporting Cast * Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose - He is the alternate Gyro Gearloose who isn’t a mad scientist but a calm author. He is married to Gwen Windquack. * Pete Browngardt - Pat Quackery - * Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fenton Crackshell - * Josh Brener - Mark Beaks * Allison Janney - Goldie O' Gilt - She is the alternate Goldie O' Gilt who Guest Stars * Felix Kjellberg - Tinkle McTinkleston/The Great Time Master - He is a time traveler who tries to stop * Taran Killam - Joe Lisbon - * Courteney Cox - Clarissa Duckson - * Dan Middleton - Dan Glimduck - One of the many villains who aims to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, he never got arrested by Scrooge due to him * Will Ryan (DAGames) - Bendy Beaver - One of the many villains who aims to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, Bendy was never destroyed by a piece of the roof when trying to kill Huey and Louie. * Seán McLoughlin - Marty Chingwing - One of the many villains who aims to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, he was never a millionaire but a crazy leprechaun who * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Gwen Windquack - One of the many heroes who try to have Dewey return to his timeline. In this alternate timeline, she never committed suicide and became Gyro's wife. * Mark Fischbach - Walt Candsey - One of the many villains who aims to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, he * Lindsay Jones - Candy - One of the many villains who * Toby Turner - Vermon Deathduck - * Rebecca Parham - Kathleen Dingo - One of the many villains who aims to prevent Dewey from restoring the timeline. In this alternate timeline, she is still aloof but now she is extremely wealthy. * James Rallison - Mark Dingo - * Matthew Patrick - Dr. Frankenollie - * Jaiden Dittfach - Shirley Gatequack - One of the many heroes who try to have Dewey return to his timeline. In this alternate timeline, she was never a rich heiress and never looked like Webby. * Brock Baker - Sam Shiverbill - One of the many villains who aims to prevent * Kristen Schaal - Abby West - One of the many heroes who try to have Dewey return to his timeline. Episodes #Alternatively Trapped! #The Mystery Of Scrooge McDuck #Missing Pieces #Dark Times At Duckburg #Meet Magica... Le Strange?! #Hurricane In Time #Here In, Alternative Universe #Once Upon A Story #The Grand Battle! Trivia *This is the first DuckTales miniseries. *This is the second series to get miniseries including Mickey Mouse. *This episode returns numerous characters. *This is the second time that they used special graphics. The first time is the Promos *DuckTales: Timechase!/Promos *DuckTales: Timechase!/Trailer Quotes Alternatively Trapped! * Dewey: Your wife is Gwen Windquack? * Gyro: Uh, yeah. * Dewey: '''Isn't she dead? * '''Gyro: '''What do you mean dead? She is perfectly fine. * '''Dewey: '''Well, she died when she was 14. * '''Gyro: '''But, she didn't. * '''Dewey: '''Aren't you a scientist? * '''Gyro: I don’t do science anymore, but I think you are from a parallel universe. * Dewey: '''How did you know? * '''Gyro: You don’t act like my world’s Dewey. The Mystery Of Scrooge McDuck * Missing Pieces * Dark Times At Duckburg TBD Meet Magica... Le Strange?! TBD Hurricane In Time TBD Here In, Alternative Universe TBD Once Upon A Story * Della: '''(in a flashback) What are you doing? * '''Scrooge: I’m sorry, Della, but I have to do it. * Della: '''You could let me do this- * '''Scrooge: '''No, lass. I got to do it. * '''Della: (sighs) Go then... (Later, as Della was looking, Donald came.) * Donald: Della? * Della: Donald, I thought you were taking the eggs with you. * Donald: '''I've The Grand Battle! * '''Dr. Frankenollie: I’m sorry Dewey, we can’t allow you to leave. * Marty: He’s right, lad. We need this world. And we need you to not interfere with our plan. * Kathleen: (Sighs) Lets Just Fight Him. Dumb boys can’t listen. * Category:DuckTales Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Mini-Series